Naruto the Ouran King
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: The Emperor has come to topple the King and will take away the Shadow King... Who will win?


_**Prologue**_

"**Your majesty! Your majesty where are you?" Haku and Iruka were walking down the halls of the royal palace of the Elemental Nations looking for their king Naruto Kazuki Kazama, who had gone to train with his second Companion Gaara Iruka being the first and Haku being the second: "We are over there is the 'Playground' if you were wondering Iruka and Haku." The two turned around and saw a sand clone of Gaara pointing towards the Forest of Death, a slight smirk to his face as he melted away and disappeared: "I am going to claim his first kiss Iruka and Haku if you do not hurry and find us." The sand clone disappeared and the two dashed into the forest to the training area in one of the safer part of the dangerous forest where they found Naruto rolling on the ground laughing, which made Haku, Iruka and the newly arrived Gaara to blush deeply at the musical sound that they came to love so much: "I cannot believe that you fell for something like that again! I sent a similar clone to Gaara as well saying the same thing and he almost flew here like the two of you did."**

**He finally stopped laughing at them and stood up to start dusting himself off, the three blushing as they looked at him. He was at the height of 5'7½" despite only being fifteen with the lithe body of a swimmer hiding muscles that held great strength. His hair was golden like the sun with black streaks that was a cross of his father Minato and mother Iris Uchiha-Kazama, only daughter of his late grandfather Madara, said hair being down to his ankles in a beautiful braid that all people loved. His eyes were what they all loved the most. They were a beautiful shade of amethyst that also held the Rinnegan, a mixture of the bloodline of both Uchiha and Kazama families, three whisker marks on each cheek that made him look even more handsome to those who loved him.**

**Once Naruto was done the four made their way back to the palace where he most trusted advisers and grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting for them,the four of them stopping short. Naruto saw the looks on their face and said with a sigh: "Does this mean that it is time?" The two nodded and Jiraiya said with a little bit of blood escaping his nose and a perverted look on his face: "What I would not give..." before he could finish voicing his perverted thoughts Naruto punched him in the face angrily, making the man fly across the area and hit the wall surrounding the Forest of Death: "Do not be such a pervert in front of a lady Ero-Sennin! Please excuse me grandmother but I must go and finish packing my things." **

**He hugged Tsunade, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go and finish packing his bags so he could cross the dimensional veil to attend Ouran Private Academy for three years as his father and mother did before him. No one in the kingdom wanted him to go alone and leave him unprotected so Gaara, Haku were going to be in his classes in the same year and Iruka was going as well to be in the second year classes since he was almost seventeen. Inside of his room Naruto had finish packing his bags and jumped into the shower after laying out his traveling outfit on the bed. He was washing his long hair and thinking when the voice of one of his bijuu came: **_'A ryo for your thoughts my little hatchling?' _**"Juubi what do you think that I should do my friend? This is going to be my first time leaving the Kingdom and I must admit I do feel slightly intimidated and frightened." **_'Maybe you should go to the shrine and pray to find guidance on your journey. It may give you peace of mind.' _**"I believe that I will do that Juubi. I thank you for the sage advice as always my dear friend." **_'You are most welcome young hatchling. Please call on me should you need my help or just wish to talk about anything.'_

**Naruto finished his shower, dried off his body and long hair and changed into his traveling clothes and cloak before he left to the shrine that had been built where the old Konoha Hokage tower used to stand. He went inside, lit some candles at the altar and went down to his knees at said altar to pray for guidance as he did every day. He had been praying for 20 minutes when he heard a voice behind him: "So it already time for your journey to Ouran young one?" Naruto finished his prayer, turned around and gave the man a big hug, which the man returned enthusiastically: "I am happy to see your before departure Uncle Pein." The two hugged tightly and after talking for a little bit while Pein handed him a scroll and said as he led his nephew to the exit: "This is for you but don't read it until you are on the boat and already going to your destination. Now I am going to miss you Kazuki." "And I am going to miss you very much Uncle Pein. I will see thee upon my return." Naruto covered his head and quickly returned to the palace to finish getting ready. Pein watched his nephew dash away and said as his body slowly disappeared: "Farewell my beloved nephew and may your eternal life be filled with joy. And may you rule as well or even better than your father before you..."**

_**Chapter I: Voyage to the Veil**_

About an hour and a half later the boat the four of them were taking had just left the port in Wave Provence and was making its way on its six and a half day journey to where the dimensional veil was located. While his three fiancees were roaming the enormous private boat Naruto was in his private room changing so he could sit on the deck basking in the warm light of the sun. once he had settled down in the chair with a small bag of things to do and read he pulled the scroll his uncle had given him and opened the blood seal on it so he could read: _'To my dearest nephew Kazuki; I cannot believe that you are already going to be sixteen and going to go off to Ouran Academy just like me and your father after me. I still remember the day when Minato and Iris found out that she was pregnant with you. He had to be taken to the hospital to be revived by your grandmother Kushina and Tsunade and Aunt Konan. I would not stop making fun of him for so many months afterward. Now I know that this is not something that you want to hear but by the time that you read this I will be dead and gone.'_ Naruto gasped and gripped the scroll tightly but kept reading even though he wanted to throw the scroll away, the tears pouring down his face as he read.

_'I know that this news comes as quite a shock Kazuki but I have been ill for man years, which is why I have never left the shrine since Konan died. I held on to this life as long as I could but I am just so very tired. Farewell my beloved Kazuki and I shall watch over you as will your parents and the rest of Akatsuki- Your Uncle Pein. P.S I have sealed all ten of the Akatsuki rings here for you since they now belong to you as all of the others are gone. Use them well-Uncle Pein.' _Naruto unsealed the rings and put most of them on a chain but the one that belonged to his Uncle (Eternity) went on the middle finger of his left hand and the one that belonged to his honorary uncle Itachi (Void) went on the middle finger of his right hand, the tears still pouring down his face.

He just sat there with a blank look and tears rolling down his face when he gripped the locket he wore with the picture of all Akatsuki on it and yelled to the heavens: "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE UNCLE PEIN AWAY FROM ME KAMI? UNCLE PEIN NO!" Iruka, Gaara and Haku dashed in the direction of the screams and found their beloved curled into a ball with silent tears rolling down his face, not answering any of the questions that the staff and guards had been asking him. The three broke through the crowd and took him into their arms, the young king holding them tightly with his eyes closed and the scroll falling out of his hands. One of the guards picked it up and gasped as a tear escaped his mask: "Oh dear Kami this cannot be happening to our young king."

Gaara took the scroll from the guards and read it carefully, his eyes widening as he put it down: "Yahiko Kazama died right after we left the Nations! Captain, do you think you can organize a memorial for him please? We are taking his majesty to his room so he can rest for a little while." Every member of the crew nodded and rushed off to complete their tasks, Iruka and the others going into the main suite where Naruto immediately went into his study and locked the door, not allowing them to answer or even open the door when they knocked. After about two hours the door finally opened and Naruto came out, a blank look still on his face but with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes: "I am going to take a shower and change for the memorial service. The captain is going to be here in about ten minutes to inform us of it anyways." He took a bag out of a scroll and went into the bathroom and exactly ten minutes later the captain knocked on the door to inform them of the services: "We will be there as soon as we can Captain."

The man bowed out of the room and three minutes later Naruto came out in a black suit and tie with a black shirt, white vest and the Akatsuki rings shining around his neck on his chain. He took a rolling cart with a large covered frame out of the room in the back and they went into the dining room that was decorated for the memorial. He put the frame in the front and uncovered it to reveal the portrait of the Akatsuki that he would add onto when one of the members would die. Sitting in a very beautiful chair directly in the middle of the group was the most recent addition Pein. The very first ones he had put in the portrait was Hidan and Kakuzu, both having died in the Kyuubi/Juubi attacked when they had first appeared in the kingdom. The next three were Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori, who gave their lives to the Shinigami in order to be able to seal the two great beasts and all of the others into the young man.

Deidara and Itachi along with Orochimaru were there because they had disappeared one day and only their bloody rings and the body of Orochimaru had been found. His aunt Konan had fallen ill on the day Naruto turned three when his mother, father and some of the others had gone to Suna, Snow Country and Mist in order to arrange the alliances and pick up his fiancees. When they had returned many days later they had gone into the main room of the shrine and found Naruto curled up against her side, the young woman having died in her sleep and he did not know that. When they went to tell him he looked up at them with innocent eyes and said with a small smile: "Shh! Auntie Konan is 'asweep daddy." When they had told him what had happened and had buried her in the royal tomb it was as if he had lost his spark for life.

His three fiancees had managed to bring him out of his depression a little but it was then that his mother and father died, the ball of sunshine falling into another very deep depression that lasted until just about a week ago when he started smiling at certain things that were said but there were many things that he would not do anymore that many people missed, even them. He never smiled except on the rare occasion and even then it seemed slightly forced when they would see it. He started writing some horribly depressing manga all over the nations that were an enormous hit all over the nations and were starting to be distributed beyond the dimensional veil as well. He trained until exhaustion every day and what surprised everyone was that he hardly ever talked to his grandparents from Konoha Proper and his Uchiha Clansmen from Whirlpool Proper despite the fact that they tried everything that they could to bring him back to himself.

**6 days later...**

Gaara had just finished freshening up after morning training when he saw a figure at the head of the boat. He went out of his room and walked around the corner, stopping short and his face turning as red as his hair. Standing by the rail near the front end of the ship was Naruto with a serene look on his face. His long hair was in its normal braid but what surprised him was that he had beautiful silver dragon wings coming out of his back and two silver dragon tails coming out of his tailbone, the tails moving back and forth as if they were in the wind: "Is the dimensional veil not a beautiful sight to behold Gaara-koi?" Gaara went to stand by his side and looked at the shifting colors that made up the dimensional veil as it came closer. He looked at his beloved and said as Naruto blushed slightly: "It most certainly is beautiful Kazuki-chan." The two stood in silence for a little while longer but then Naruto said: "I had an important discussion with Haku and Iruka last night and I want to tell you what we have decided."

The two sat down on one of the benches facing the water and Naruto continued: "Haku agreed to accept my first time and Iruka agreed to let me bear our first child." "And where does that leave me Kazuki?" Naruto took the hands of his beloved and said the words that Gaara had been wanting to hear since the two met and the tears rolled down his face as well when they were said: "I would love it if you would be the one to give me my first kiss Gaara." The two held each other tightly, looked into the eyes of the other and kissed slowly, the crew who had been going around to make sure things ran smoothly looking away from them with red faces and hands to their noses to keep the blood in, Iruka and Haku smiling softly as they took pictures to send in the package to the kingdom next month: 'Everyone this is your captain speaking. Please brace yourselves as we get ready to make the transition through the dimensional veil.' Naruto and Gaara pulled apart and rushed to the middle of their now shared room where they huddled together and held on to each other as the ship bucked about wildly as it slowly made its way through the barrier.

About ten minutes later after everything had settled down the four looked through the windows, their jaws dropping when they saw the enormous buildings and strange moving machines that were all over the place. Naruto shifted a little and said as he kept looking at the moving things: "So those are the things that were known as cars. During many of my study sessions in the historical archives of Sound Proper I cam across some ancient scrolls describing such vehicles. When the elemental kingdom was still known as Atlantis there was technology such as this if not more advanced all over the lands but it was all destroyed when the Great Shockwaves hit."

Haku nodded and said as he looked at the things as well: "We are all happy the way things are in the kingdom so I believe Kami-sama was justified in what he has done." The others nodded and started gathering their scrolls that their things had been sealed in so they could leave. Once the boat had docked the captain saluted the and said: "Farewell for now Your Highness and please be careful during your time here. We would stay to make sure that the four of you settled into your new home safely but the portal is only open for another thirty minutes and will not be open for another month." Naruto and the others bid the crew farewell and stood in a safe place of the dock as they watched the large yacht disappear through the opening once again. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and was going to say something when his stomach growled: "I suppose that means we should find something for a meal if it is possible please."

He put his sunglasses on, a hat on and put his braid behind him, an ebony cane with a silver dragon head in hand**(Shirogane from Monochrome Factor).** They walked down the streets looking around and had just finished some dango and tea when they came upon a large shopping center that boasted things from many different areas so they decided to go inside to look around for awhile before going to their home where the security who had come the month before was still setting things up for them. They had been wandering around looking at many things for a little while when there was a sudden rush of people and Naruto somehow got separated from his fiancees: "Iruka! Haku and Gaara! Where did the three of you go?" He wandered around looking for them almost frantically when he bumped into a young man with glasses, the two of them falling over: "Oh dear! Pardon me for that sir! I did not injure you in any way did I? Please allow me to help you stand."

He held his hand out and helped the young man stand up: "I am just fine thank you." Kyoya looked into the face of the person who helped him stand up and he froze a barely noticeable flush dusting his cheeks. He was going to sat something when he stomach started to growl, making the slight blush on his cheeks even darker. Naruto blinked for a moment and then said: "Would you like me to get you something to eat sir?" Kyoya was going to say no but his stomach made another noise and he remembered that he was not able to grab his wallet so Naruto smiled slightly and said: "Please allow me to purchase you something to eat sir." "My name is Kyoya Ootori not young sir. And what is your name if I may ask?" Naruto bowed a little and said as they walked to the elevators that took them to the more fancy restaurants: "My name is Kazuki Kazama and I am going to attend Ouran beginning on Tuesday."

The two talked for a few moments and Kyoya was impressed at the manners the young man names Kazuki had. He spoke as if he were a prince but he did not act snobby or anything, which was a pleasant surprise. Once he was finished they walked around for awhile and Kyoya was actually getting comfortable with the young man and was allowing his emotionless mask to drop a little when they heard: "KYOYA!" Naruto turned to Kyoya and slipped a paper into his pocket as he passed by: "Should you ever wish to speak with me, have a meal or just would like to abandon your mask and be yourself for a little while then do not hesitate to contact me Kyoya. Farewell for now my friend." Kyoya looked at the numbers and address on the paper and then looked up to see that his new friend had disappeared into the crowds, a small smile on his face before it disappeared so he could once again deal with Tamaki and the Host Club.

Back on the ground floor Naruto had started looking for his fiancees again with a slightly frantic look on his face when he heard a voice over the speakers: _'Would Naruto Kazama please come to the security desk on the ground floor? Naruto Kazama please come to the security desk on the ground floor your loved ones are waiting for you.' _Naruto jumped up from where he was sitting and quickly made his way through the crowd to the security area where he saw Gaara, Haku and Iruka standing by the desk, panicked looks on their faces: "Oh thank Kami! I have searched all areas of this establishment to find you three!" the three dashed to him and held him tightly, speaking softly to each other as they walked out of the building towards where they were going to live for the next three years before they could return home and get married.

**Behold I have returned! Enjoy this story and let me know what you think! People who like my other Ouran story hopefully like this one as well. Most of them are OOC but do not kill me because of it! I just like to change things up a bit. Obi-Chan.**


End file.
